That Was Heartbreaking
That Was Heartbreaking is the sixth episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Story 'Day 16' Kluang Having found the idol several days previous, Paul decides it would be right to inform his closest ally Stephen of his discovery, believing it would only draw the pair closer going into a possible merge. Lautan The tribe begin to plan which of them should head to exile island should they come first in the next immunity challenge. Although Milk knows he would like to go, he turns down the offer, feeling as though exile island is a poisoned chalice. Matahari No confessionals or information was sent from Matahari on this day, it is presumed no strategizing took place. 'Day 18' Challenge: Survivor Golf Competitors will play a game of golf in which there are four separate holes, each ranging in difficulty. The more difficult the hole, the more points one can obtain from scoring in it. When a tribe earns eight points, they will win immunity. Winner: Lautan & Kluang Note - No one from Matahari showed up to the challenge, granting both Lautan and Kluang immunity. However, the challenge still proceeded, with both tribes playing for the right to earn one of their members a special power at Exile Island. Kluang After winning immunity, the Kluang tribe once again assure one another that they will stay loyal to the group going into what they believe to be the merge. Meanwhile, Stephen considers his own relationship with others in the game, particularly his disappointment at seeing potential ally Jamie voted out. Lautan Upon reaching Exile Island, Mearl is told that his decision will impact the first individual immunity challenge, which will be occurring after the merge, which he is informed he and his tribe has successfully reached. Mearl is then told that he must decide who goes to Exile Island the following day, and that this individual will have a chance to search for the merged hidden immunity idol. However, he is then told that whoever goes to Exile will automatically sit themselves out of the first individual immunity challenge, rendering them vulnerable if they fail to secure the idol. After much deliberation, Mearl selects to send himself to Exile Island, wanting to make sure the merged hidden immunity idol stays within his alliances possession. Matahari The final three Matahari members deliberate as to who they should vote when only given two options. Brady assures Shady that he will uphold their deal, voting generally inactive member Eli from the game. Eli decides to go after Brady, who he feels would be less of an asset moving forward as a group. Realizing that he is in the middle, Shady begins to decide which of his tribe mates he will be sending out of the game, knowing one is more active, but the other may have better connections. In the end, Shady decides to go with his original alliance, joining Brady in voting for Eli, sending him out of the game in a 2-1 vote. The remaining two Matahari members return to camp, praying that a merge awaits them, knowing they have been defeated by their competitors in the tribal phase. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running Note * No information was received from any of the three tribes on what would be Day 17, it can be assumed that no relevant strategic talks took place on this day due to their silence.